vampire blood
by bloodytears02
Summary: anastasia... she's not that popular... and she's not happy because she doesn't have anu friends... she needs to push them away because when they found out what she really was, they would just leave her alone... but on her fifth year in hogwarts (draco's y


diclaimer: i own nothing but anastasia and jake 

she kissed her father good-bye and rode the train to hogwarts... her father quickly disappeared in the crowd and she won't be able to see him 'til school ends...

she was 15 and this was her 5th year at hogwarts... she didn't have any friends... she wanted to have friends but she pushed them away... she didn't want inoccent people hurt because of her... i'll tell you later!!!

she walked pass the students... finding a compartment with an american boy sitting in it... he had blonde hair and blue eyes... he had a normal body... he was sitting alone and looking out the people outside...

anastasia was a special witch... ok maybe not a witch... she was a vampire... she doen't die of sunlight and crosses... but she does want blood... but she wanted to be normal just like the others.... so her father sent her to hogwarts... there she met Dumbledore and Madame Promfrey... Madam Promfrey would give her a doze of medicine so that she will not want to drink human blood... she would give anastasia the postion every week... it tasted fatastic... it tasted like blood... that's why it was ok for anastasia to drink it...

she didn't recognize the boy... he was new

then anastasia knocked on the door...

the boy was startled... and looked up...

"do you mind if i join you? everyones full..." anastasia asked with a sweet smile on her face that revealed her fangs

no... her fangs are not that pointed... it was just a little.... but when she's going to drink blood it will grow longer... but now her fangs cannot be noticed as fangs,  
it lookes like normal teeth... only pointed...

"no not at all..." the boy said while smiling...

anastasia was taken back was the smile... 'he's cute...' she taught

"i'm jake graves..." jake held out his hand

"hi! nice to meet you, jake... i'm anastasia... anastasia vale... but you can call me tasia" anastasia shook his hand

anastasia took a seat across from jake

"are you new here... i haven't seen you around here?" tasia asked politely

"i'm a transfer student from america..." jake said

"oh... america e... i've been to america last year... we went to Disneyland California..." tasia said with excitement in her eyes... they were purple...

"i've been there too... i rode all the rides... except of course the tunnel of love..." jake said

"me too!" tasia said

"do you play quidditch?" jake asked...

"yes... i do... but i'm not really good at it..." tasia said

"really? i play too... not really good too..." jake said

"wow... i guess we have a lot in common..." tasia said with a smile

jake was taken back with her beasutiful smile... 'wow... she's so beautiful...' he thought

then suddenly the compartment door opened revealing none other than...

drum rolls please... BRUMMM!!!

hermione granger... hehehe... you thought it was draco...

"oh... excuse me... i'm sorry to interrupt but have you seen a cat with orange fur?" she aked politely...

"no.. not here... sorry..." i said

"oh.. thanks ok... thanks again..." hermione said

"so... what house are you in?" he asked

"slytherin..." she mumbled...

"really?! wow... i'm in slytherin too... i had a special sorting this summer..." he said with a smile

"that's great!!! e could hang out all the time!" she said excitedly

"yeah!! wow i finally have a friend..." he said looking in her purple eyes...

"me too..." she said with a friendly smile

then the door opened and revealed the food cart...

"hello dearies!! want something for the trip???" the kind women asked

"no thanks... i don't have enought money.." he said and turning red

then tasia took out her money and said "we'll take alot..."

"wow! these taste wonderfu!" jake said while taking another bit of his treat...

"thank you so much!!!" he said with his mouth full

"your welcome... and don't talk with your mouth full... i'm getting covered in all of you chocolate..." the both laughed

after they ate all there junkfood they both grown tired...

"i'm sleepy..." tasia said

"are we near yet?" he asked

"we still have an hour and a half to go..." she said but she heard snorring...

jake was already sound asleep and his head was falling to the next seat... he would get up again and he would fall... get up... fall

tasia found it quite amusing to see it... then he said "help me..." he said while getting up again

"okay..." she said

she transferred to seat next to him and without waring he placed his head on her shoulder,,,

she blushed and he was asleep in her shoulder... 'he's really sute...' she tought to herself...

then she felt her eyes got heavy and she laid her head in hid head...

'wow... she smells so good... ah... strawberries... she's like an angel...' jake tought...

then the train stopped to a hault... the 2 'friends' were startled and loked around... then they made eye contact and they both blushed...

"why did we stop?we're not there yet..." she said with a shaky voice...

"it's really cold..." jake said while rubbing his hands together...

"yea... really cold..." her teetch started to move up and down very fast and you could hear her teeth hitting...

she was just wearing a thin jacket... and jake happend to be wearing a thick one....

"hear..." jake was taking off the jacket and was placing it tasia's shoulders,,, "this will make you warmer..." he said with a reassuring smile

"thanks so much..." she said while pulling the jacket around her body...

but jake kept his right hand on her shoulder and he was holding the frigile creature in his hand...

"what's going on?" he asked...

"i have no idea... this has never happened before..." she said moving closer to jake.. jake did the same thing...

now, if you look at them... you might think that they are the cutest cuople in the world... but... YEAH THEY ARE!!! but i need ideas on how to get them together....

tasia was breathing deeper and if was getting hard for her to breath,,,

"are you ok?" jake asked while tightening his grip on her...

"yeah... i'm fine.. i'm just really cold..." she said with an assuring smile...

then she smelled something... something that she loved but hated to take at the same time... yes... she smelled blood... but it was her favorite kind of blood... it was cat's blood... 'it has a unique taste'... she would say to her father...

she looked around and saw at the door croockshanks... it's tail was bleeding... she took her postion but she could taste the blood in her lips...

she looked at the cat... it's blood was falling on the floor... 'oh... delicious... precious blood... wasted... ah... stay calm tasia... it's going to be ok... jake's holding and keeping you safe.  
you're safe with him...' she said in her thoughts...

then she driffted off to sleep.. still in the arms of her new friend... safe and warm...

"tasia... wake up.. we're almost there..." jake whispered in her ear and shaked her gently... she was still in his arms..

"w-what?" she asked looking up at the eyes she wished she could swin in...

"we're almost there... they said we needed to be ready with our uniforms..."

"oh... yeah... come on... let's get changed..." she stood up and took her things... jake did the same and followed her out of there compartment...

they lined up and got changed... jake waited for tasia to get changed...

he was waiting outside when The Prince of Slytherin came... draco...

"well, well, well, what do we have here?" draco said and his 'bodyguards' stood between him...

tasia geard draco's voice and she hurriedly buttoned up her shirt...

"what do you want?" jake said in a pretending to be nice voice...

this made tasia panic some more she placed her necktie around her neck and left it hanging... she placed all her things in her bag and went out...

"jake... what's going on?" she asked

"oh... so the transfer student made a friend... already ay..." draco said looking tasia up and down... but she just glared at him...

"i love your body babe..." draco said with a smirk and crabbe made a cat whisle behind him...

"how dare you talk to her like that!" jake said while taking another step forward and pushing malfoy...

draco backed up a little because of the push..

"ohh... i think you don't know who your messing at -" draco was cut short when jake punched him in the nose...

draco fell backwards and whinned in pain... now a group was forming around them and tasia being in the middle of the 2 fighting boys... had immediately brought the audience that the boys were fighting over her or the american dude was fighting for tasia...

then when draco got up he was welcomed by another punch... in the eye this time...

he fell... again...

then draco punched jake in the lips... but jake punched him back.. draco fell... again...

when jake was about to hit draco again... tasia held his hand back and said "don't... he's not even worth it... and you'll get in trouble..." she made up an excuse so that she will not see delicious blood flowing in front of her...

"you're right... let's go back to the compartment..." instead of letting go of her hand,,, jake held it until they were in the compartment...

everyone was amazed on how close the 2 was getting only in about 3 hours...

jake quickly sat down and held his bleeding lip... "ah.." he said because of the pain...

"i'll fix it.. don't worry.." she placed there bags in the other seat and took a first aid kit from under the seat...

"hold still..." she said while applying the position gently in his injured lip...

"ah.." he squirmmed in pain...

"oh... i'm so sorry..." she said

while she was putting the position in his injured lip... he tought... 'wow... she really cares about me... and her hands... they're so soft and gentle... aw.."

when she was done she placed the position back in the kit...

she sat next to him and stared into his eyes.. he did the same thing...

then she broke the silence... "thank you... by the way..." she said while looking down and blushing....

'she is so cute when she blushes...' jake tought

"thank you? for what?" jake said dumbly...

"you know what i'm talking about...." tasia said with an annoyed look on her face,,,,

"hehe... well... i guess i do... and you're welcome..." he said with a smile

"why did you do that?" she asked

"well... for one you're my friend... and two... i think you're really cool..." he said with giving her a genuine smile

"hehe... thanks... i think you're really cool to.." she said while blushing

they were ll going down the train...

tasia and jake wlaked beside each other...

they rode the carrige towards the caslte... jake was so amazed and couldn'e stop saying "i love it!", "it's so big!", and most of all "WOW!"

the 2 were laughing inside the carrige and then it went ot an hault...

it was raining hard outside and when you get out you must run towards the entrance so that you can't get wet...

jake got out first... normally every guy would make a run for it and leave his companion behind so that he won't get wet...

but jake... as sweet as he is... held out his hand for tasia to take... she took it of course and they ran hand in hand towards the entrance...

they entered and saw porf.mcgonagl sp?

"are you jake graves?" she said sternly...

"yes.. ma'am..." he said STILL HOLDING TASIA"S HAND...

"welcome to hogwarts... i think yuo know were to sit... and i am happy that you already have a friend..." she said and left...

they walked hand in hand into the great hall... eyes were all to them because they were the wettest of all and they were holding hands...

"where do we sit?" he whispered in her ear...

"there,,," she pointed were the green and silver was found...

the feast started and everyone was having a good time... but the two kept talking and talking abou themselves so that they would know each other better...

then jake stopped in the middle of his story and looked at the person that was garing at them...

tasia looked at that direction... saw who her friend was looking at...

"this is going to be an interesting school year..." jake said

"it will.." she said to her new-found friend

author's note: hey guys... i know it's very slow... but t'll get bette in the next parts... i pormise... but i need your ideas and opinions... but please not to harsh.. i't my first time to do this thing... so cut me some slc.. thanks so much... if you want you can e-mail me at: thanks so much...


End file.
